Desire
by Black Lunalite
Summary: "Aku akan membuatmu tampil luar biasa sehingga si pria pemimpin perusahaan seksi itu akan tertarik padamu." – Jungkook. / "Oh dengan segala hormat, Nona. Kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi." –Seokjin / NamJin, GS!Seokjin, AU.
1. Our First Meeting

**Desire**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Status** : Part 1 of …

 **Summary** :

Menurut teman sekamarku yang paling budiman, menjadi virgin di tahun 2016 itu kesalahan besar. Tapi apa salahnya jika aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melepas status 'gadis perawan' itu? / "Lalu menurutmu dia orang yang tepat?" / "Apa orang yang membuatku terangsang setiap waktu adalah orang yang tepat?" / NamJin, GS!Seokjin, AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU, GS!Seokjin, Jungkook.

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part. 1 : Our First Meeting.**

"Oke, jadi kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ya, aku akan _interview_ di perusahaan untuk magang dan aku sudah latihan lima belas kali denganmu semalam. Jadi ya, Jungkook, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan." Aku tersenyum pada _roommate_ kesayanganku yang masih menatapku dengan mata bulatnya.

Jungkook mengangguk puas, "Oke, kalau begitu kau siap." Jungkook mengayunkan tangannya dan memukul bokongku main-main, "Pergilah, bawa Che-Che kesayanganmu."

Aku mendesis, _roommate_ ku itu memang lebih muda dariku, tapi karena budaya Seattle yang memang tidak memandang siapa yang lebih tua atau muda, dia berakhir menjadi teman dekat yang terlihat sebaya denganku. Alasanku memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jungkook menjadi _roommate_ ku adalah karena dia juga berasal dari Korea dan aku senang berbicara dengan bahasa Korea sesekali dengannya.

Aku meraih kunci _Chevrolet Cruze Eco_ berwarna _pink_ milikku _(yah, aku tahu, Jungkook juga pernah tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat mobilku)_ , dan berjalan melintasi ruang depan flat yang kami bagi bersama.

Hari ini aku akan menjalani _interview_ untuk menjadi pegawai magang di sebuah perusahaan besar. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, maksudku, pekerjaan sekretaris bukan gayaku sekali. Tapi aku membutuhkan ini untuk _resume_ yang jauh lebih baik saat melamar pekerjaan ke depannya.

Sejak dulu aku tertarik pada bidang literatur, tapi sulit sekali menemukan pekerjaan yang berkaitan dengan materi literatur dan aku berakhir dengan kuliah di bagian manajemen. Bukan bagian yang terlalu sulit juga, tapi menurutku aku tidak berbakat mengawasi pergolakan saham, inflasi mata uang, dan juga rapat-rapat untuk mempertahankan perusahaan.

Aku mengendarai Che-Che kesayanganku menuju sebuah gedung perusahaan _multi-company_ yang hebatnya juga dipimpin oleh orang Korea. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia makan tapi dia begitu sukses, sangat berbanding terbalik denganku yang memutuskan untuk kuliah di tempat asing sendirian dan berbagi flat bersama gadis lainnya.

Kalau saja tidak ada Jungkook, aku yakin aku akan melewati masa kuliahku dengan menyedihkan. Bahkan Jungkook adalah orang yang menjerit gembira dan juga melompat memelukku sebelum kedua orangtuaku sempat meraihku setelah aku menyelesaikan pidato kelulusanku.

Jungkook itu gadis yang _hyper_ , dan juga sangat tidak terduga. Aku pernah memergokinya sedang bercumbu bersama gitaris _band_ yang dia temui di café tempat kami biasa _hang out_. Kalau aku, aku jelas bukan seorang gadis yang hobi melakukan _one night stand_ , kadang aku merasa Jungkook lebih dewasa dalam urusan ranjang daripada aku.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di depan gedung tinggi tempatku akan melamar, ketika aku keluar dari mobilku, aku menyadari tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan pada mobilku. Tapi aku mengacuhkannya karena oh ayolah, aku hanya mewarnai mobilku dengan warna _pink_. Apa salahnya?

Kaki berbalut _heels_ ku terdengar menghentak saat aku melangkah melintasi _lobby_ dengan lantai yang bersih dan mengkilap luar biasa, rasanya aku bisa bercermin di lantai itu melihat betapa berkilaunya mereka. Aku berhenti di hadapan seorang resepsionis berambut _magenta_ dan dalam hati aku mulai berpikir untuk mewarnai rambutku seperti itu karena Jungkook selalu menjerit bahwa warna rambut coklat alamiku itu luar biasa membosankan.

"Hai, aku Kim Seokjin. Aku salah satu peserta _interview_ untuk magang." sapaku dengan senyum professional.

"Oh ya, semua peserta _interview_ akan di _interview_ di lantai sebelas. Silakan gunakan _lift_ di sana dan jangan lupa mengenakan ini." resepsionis itu memberiku sebuah kartu bertuliskan ' _visitor'_ dan aku pun langsung mengenakannya.

Aku melangkah ke arah _lift_ dan menunggu pintu elektronik itu terbuka, aku mengetuk-etuk sepatuku ke lantai seraya menggigiti bibirku, kebiasaanku saat sedang gugup.

Ketika akhirnya pintu _lift_ terbuka, aku sudah hendak melangkah masuk namun aku tertahan oleh seseorang yang hendak keluar _lift_.

"Oh, _sorry_.." lirihku pelan dan aku mendongak, dan _hominahominahomina_ , dia adalah pemimpin perusahaan besar ini!

Aku mengenali wajahnya karena semalam aku dan Jungkook baru saja membaca profilnya di internet! Aku bahkan ingat Jungkook mendecakkan lidahnya dan mengatakan kalau dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan pria sempurna seperti itu.

Dan si pria sempurna itu sekarang berdiri di hadapanku, yang hanya mengenakan _blazer_ dan rok bahan selutut, lengkap dengan rambutku yang dibentuk _pony tail_ dengan poni depan. Astaga, aku tidak siap bertemu dengannya.

Aku menggeser tubuhku dengan luar biasa canggung dan menggumam maaf lagi.

"Kau ingin ke lantai berapa?"

Apa?

Apa si pria seksi nan sempurna ini baru saja berbicara padaku?

"A-ah, aku ingin ke lantai 11." Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan pria itu mengikutiku masuk ke dalam _lift_ , sementara itu seorang pria lainnya yang berada agak di belakang tubuhnya juga ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Kau calon karyawan magang?"

Aku mengulum bibirku, "Eer, ya"

Pria itu mengangguk dan kemudian pintu _lift_ menutup di depan kami. Dia berdiri cukup dekat denganku namun tidak membuat tubuh kami bersentuhan, tapi tetap saja, bagiku ini benar-benar membakarku. Astaga, aku tidak pernah bereaksi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Suara dentingan _lift_ membuatku nyaris melompat, aku melangkah dengan terburu-buru dan sialannya aku lupa kalau adalah nona super _clumsy_ , aku tersandung kakiku sendiri dan nyaris saja mempermalukan diriku tapi lengan seseorang sudah menangkapku lebih dulu.

"Kau harus berhati-hati atau kau akan melukai wajahmu."

Astaga, demi Tuhan dan seluruh alam semesta. Suaranya adalah suara paling seksi yang pernah kudengar seumur hidupku. Astaga, kurasa aku bisa basah hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

"Ya, terima kasih." Aku menatap sekeliling dan menyadari kalau semua orang tengah menatapku.

"Mr. Namjoon,"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang terang melangkah menghampiri kami. Aku mengerutkan dahiku iri melihat betapa indahnya rambutnya. Apa semua karyawan wanita di sini adalah bintang iklan shampoo?

"Mrs. Caroline, kuharap kau mau mengantar.." si pria seksi menatap ke arahku.

"Seokjin, Seokjin Kim." ucapku langsung.

"Ya, Mrs. Seokjin ke ruangan untuk _interview_?"

Gadis pirang bernama Caroline itu mengangguk cepat, "Tentu, _Sir_."

Si gadis pirang melangkah menghampiriku dan helaian rambut pirangnya tidak sengaja menyenggol lenganku dan seperti dugaanku, rambutnya halus luar biasa. Aku iri.

"Darimana kau mengenal Mr. Namjoon? Dia tidak pernah akrab dengan gadis manapun sebelumnya."

Uh, apa?

"Aku mengenalnya? Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku bahkan baru membaca profilnya semalam di internet." Aku refleks menutup mulutku, " _Oh my God_ , itu tidak akan mempengaruhi nilai _interview_ ku kan?"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'itu'?" tanya Caroline.

"Fakta bahwa aku baru mengenalnya setelah membaca profilnya semalam di internet?"

Caroline tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika aku keluar gedung setelah _interview_ , hujan turun dengan derasnya di Seattle. Dan sialnya, aku tidak membawa payung dan aku memakai kemeja putih dengan bahan yang agak tipis saat ini.

Aku bisa saja menggunakan blazerku untuk melindungi diri dari hujan, tapi itu akan membuat kemejaku basah dan tentunya aku akan membuat semuanya terlihat. Atau aku bisa saja tetap memakai blazerku, tapi itu akan membuat kepalaku basah dan aku pasti akan terkena flu.

"Oh, astaga.." gumamku pelan, aku menadahi air hujan yang menetes dan hujan itu sama sekali tidak mereda sedangkan perutku mulai keroncongan.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berlari ke arah mobilku dengan mengenakan blazerku, tubuhku langsung basah kuyup seketika dan aku mencoba secepatnya mencapai mobilku.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berlari seperti itu."

Suara itu membuatku menoleh dari kegiatanku mencoba membuka kunci pintu mobil dan aku melihat Kim Namjoon berdiri di sana di bawah naungan payung besar berwarna hitam.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

Kim Namjoon melepas jasnya dan menutupi tubuhku dengan itu, "Tubuhmu, astaga."

Dia berjalan meninggalkanku setelah selesai menutupi tubuhku dengan jasnya, aku hanya terpaku tidak mengerti tapi akhirnya aku bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilku. Aku menyalakan pemanas dan melepaskan jas dari Namjoon, dan saat itulah aku membelalakkan mataku, aku memang memakai blazerku, tapi blazer itu sama sekali tidak menutupi kemeja basahku dan astaga, _bra_ ku tercetak jelas di kemejaku.

Aku bergegas meraih jas milik Namjoon dan memakainya, "Oh Tuhan.." rutukku seraya membenturkan kepalaku ke roda kemudi.

Perjalanan dari kantor itu menuju flatku terasa begitu menyebalkan, tubuhku basah kuyup dan aku kedinginan setengah mati. Ketika aku membuka pintu _flat_ , aku langsung disambut sosok Jungkook yang sedang mengecat kuku jari kakinya di sofa.

" _Hey, babe_. Bagaimana interviewnya?" sapanya ringan.

"Nanti aku ceritakan setelah mandi, ' _kay_? Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti anjing basah saat ini."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku, "Wow, kau benar. Jangan sampai tetesan airmu mengenai karpet, astaga."

"Tidak akan, Nona." ujarku sebelum aku melesat ke kamar mandi di _flat_ kami.

Aku dan Jungkook nyaris tidak mengenal apa itu namanya privasi jadi kami sama sekali tidak masalah jika satu sama lain masuk disaat kami sedang mandi atau lainnya. Dan itulah yang Jungkook lakukan sekarang, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi saat aku sedang sibuk di bawah _shower_.

Jungkook menendang gumpalan pakaianku yang basah kuyup di lantai, "Hei, jas siapa itu?"

"Apa?" tanyaku seraya mengusapkan shampoo ke rambutku.

"Jas itu jas pria, kan? Jas siapa? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan _co-worker_ tampan di sana?"

Aku tertawa dan menggeleng, "Tidak, itu jas Kim Namjoon."

" _Wait, what_?! Kim Namjoon?! Kim Namjoon si pemimpin perusahaan seksi itu?!"

Aku meliriknya dari bawah _shower_ , " _Yeah_ , dia."

Jungkook menjerit, "Oh, astaga, seharusnya kau mengajaknya kemari dan mungkin kita akan melakukan sesi _threesome_ panas penuh gairah!"

Aku terbahak dan melempar Jungkook dengan botol sabun mandiku, "Itu tidak akan terjadi, Nona Jeon. Bahkan tidak dalam mimpimu."

"Oh ayolah, kenapa? Kau harusnya berbagi pada _roomate_ mu yang cantik ini."

Aku tertawa lagi hingga tersedak busa shampoo yang sedang kubilas, "Apa yang harus kubagi? Aku dan si pemimpin perusahaan seksi itu tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Tidak mungkin."

Aku menyelesaikan mandiku dan melangkah keluar dari bawah _shower_ , "Itu benar. Nah sekarang bisakah kau mengambilkan handuk itu untukku?"

Jungkook memberikan handuk padaku dan dia memperhatikan tubuhku, "Kau seksi, kau harusnya mencoba berhubungan seks agar menjadi lebih seksi."

"Astaga kau dan mulut binalmu itu, Mrs. Jeon." Aku memutar bola mataku dan berjalan melewati Jungkook.

"Apa? Aku benar! Seks akan membuat wanita menjadi semakin indah. Kau melihatku saat aku selesai menghabiskan malam panas, kan? Aku terlihat lebih cantik, kan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dan melangkah masuk ke kamarku, "Aku tidak butuh seks agar menjadi lebih seksi."

Kali ini Jungkook lah yang memutar bola matanya, "Kau dan obsesi sucimu untuk berhubungan dengan orang yang tepat. _Babe_ , ini 2016! Kau seharusnya sudah tidur dengan dua lusin pria jika melihat dari usiamu sekarang!"

Aku tertawa lagi dan melepas handukku untuk memakai pakaian dalam, "Astaga, kau pikir aku _sex doll_?"

Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjangku, "Hmm, ya terserah padamu saja lah. Yang jelas aku menanti-nanti siapa kiranya yang akan membuat gadis perawan teman sekamarku ini menjadi tidak perawan lagi." Jungkook mengedipkan matanya padaku.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja. Hei, ngomong-ngomong, kau memesan _sex toy_ dengan namaku lagi ya?" aku melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Jungkook.

"Astaga, jadi ini sudah sampai? Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Itu baru tiba kemarin. Aku membukanya dan aku benar-benar ingin menjejalkan mainan bodoh itu ke mulutmu. Kau membuatku sangat malu, astaga, tidak bisakah kau membelinya dengan namamu sendiri?"

Jungkook mendongak menatapku, "Mereka sedang memberi promo, _member_ yang pertama kali melakukan order akan mendapat diskon 70% di 10 pemesanan awalnya." Jungkook melanjutkan membuka kotaknya, "Dan kau tahu aku sudah terlalu sering membeli di sana."

Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak berdecak melihat kelakuan binal teman sekamarku, "Jadi kali ini apa lagi?"

"Bukankah kau sudah membukanya?"

"Aku hanya membukanya sekilas, saat aku membaca pengirimnya, aku langsung menutupnya lagi. Jadi kali ini kau membeli apa?"

Jungkook mengangkat mainan barunya, " _Dildo_ biasa. Kali ini teman kencanku memiliki penis dengan ukuran luar biasa dan aku harus membiasakan diriku dengan itu agar tidak meringis-ringis saat berhubungan."

Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada, "Dan siapa teman kencanmu kali ini?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Vokalis _band rock_ yang sedang tur ke sini. Mereka terkenal sekali, kau tahu? Aah, aku benar-benar meleleh karena suaranya."

Dahiku mengerut, "Siapa?"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, " _Stage name_ nya V. Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa nama aslinya karena hanya aku yang diberikan kehormatan untuk mengetahui nama aslinya diantara fansnya."

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Dia bilang akan terdengar lebih seksi kalau aku mendesahkan nama aslinya."

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, "Oke cukup, keluarlah dari kamarku sebelum kau mencemari telingaku yang suci dengan ceritamu."

Jungkook memekik tidak terima tapi aku sudah membanting pintu kamarku menutup di depan wajahnya.

"Astaga, apa dosaku memiliki _roommate_ sepertinya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku baru saja selesai memanggang dua roti dan menyambarnya dari _toaster_ ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi.

"Ya, hallo?"

" _Selamat pagi, dengan Mrs. Seokjin Kim?"_

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, "Ya, itu aku."

" _Kami ingin mengabarkan bahwa anda diterima untuk magang di perusahaan kami dan kami mengharapkan kedatangan anda pagi ini sebelum jam 10."_

 _Wait, what?_

"A-apa?" mataku berputar cepat menuju jam dinding dan mataku membulat saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00.

" _Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, selamat pagi."_

"Tu-tunggu!"

Tapi sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apapun telepon itu sudah terputus dan akhirnya aku langsung bergegas berlari ke kamar mandiku dan mandi dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Uh, wow, ada apa ini? Apa kau terlambat untuk sesuatu?"

Aku menoleh dan menatap Jungkook, "Aku diterima bekerja dan aku harus ada di sana sebelum jam 10. Astaga, aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada rambut sialku ini sebelum aku benar-benar terlambat."

Jungkook melangkah menghampiriku, "Oke, sekarang sebaiknya kau tenang dan duduk. Aku akan mengurus rambutmu dan kau mengurus pakaianmu."

Aku melayangkan senyum berterima kasih dan mulai memakai pakaianku sementara Jungkook berdiri di belakangku dengan _hairdryer_ di tangannya.

"Jadi kau diterima? Untuk posisi apa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya melamar untuk menjadi staff atau sekretaris. Aku tidak tahu aku diterima sebagai apa."

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian pandangannya turun ke tubuhku yang terbalut pakaian dalam, "Tunggu, kau akan pakai itu?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Itu tidak seksi sama sekali! Astaga, pakailah pakaian dalam yang kubelikan untukmu natal lalu."

"Maksudmu _bra_ transparan dan _thong_? Tidak terima kasih."

"Hei, itu mahal! Koleksi terbaru!"

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Seharusnya kau memberiku hadiah yang normal seperti hadiahku padamu. Apa kau lupa kau membelikanku _sex toy_ dan juga _lingerie_ di ulang tahunku? Kau dan sifat binalmu itu benar-benar harus dihentikan, Jungkook Jeon."

"Hadiah yang normal? Apa yang normal dari hadiahmu? Kau memberiku pil kontrasepsi dan sekotak besar kondom di paskah kemarin."

"Itu sindiran tersirat agar kau tidak melakukan _one night stand_ , _babe_."

Jungkook mengangkat bahu, " _Well_ , nyatanya aku tidak berhenti. Hadiahmu sudah kupakai separuh, _by the way_."

"Oh astaga, aku menyerah menghadapi kau dan kelakukan malammu."

Jungkook tertawa, "Nah, rambutmu sudah kering. Kau akan menatanya seperti apa?"

"Entah, terserah kau saja."

Jungkook mendengung pelan dan mulai menyisir rambutku, "Aku akan membuatmu tampil luar biasa sehingga si pria pemimpin perusahaan seksi itu akan tertarik padamu."

Aku tertawa, "Oh dengan segala hormat, Nona. Kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi."

" _Well, who knows_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mulanya kupikir aku akan menjadi staff biasa, dan siapa yang menduga kalau aku akan magang sebagai asisten dari pemimpin perusahaan?

Ini gila, luar biasa gila. Tapi saat aku menempati mejaku aku sadar kalau ini bukanlah mimpi dan aku memang benar-benar sedang menjadi asisten dari pemimpin perusahaan.

"Apa yang harus aku kerjakan?" tanyaku pada seniorku, seorang perempuan berambut coklat keemasan. Sumpah dia benar-benar terlihat seperti Barbie.

"Kau hanya perlu menyusun jadwal, menerima dokumen dan _email_ dari seksi lain dan kantor cabang lain, dan juga membuat _resume_ dan laporan-laporan." Seniorku menatapku, "Kurasa kau pasti bisa melakukannya, kan?"

"Ah ya, tentu saja."

"Sebentar lagi Mr. Namjoon dan Mr. Chris akan datang. Bersiaplah."

Aku mengangguk ragu, aku sekarang sudah mengetahui kalau sekretaris dari Namjoon Kim adalah Christian yang akrab disapa Chris, dia selalu datang bersama Namjoon Kim dan selalu berada di sekitarnya, dedikasinya luar biasa.

" _Good morning, Sir_." Seniorku yang mirip Barbie dan ternyata bernama Barbara berdiri dan menyapa Namjoon bersama Chris.

Aku ikut berdiri dengan canggung dan menyapa mereka berdua, Namjoon melirikku tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Mrs. Seokjin Kim?"

"Ah ya!" ujarku kaget saat Chris tiba-tiba saja mengajakku berbicara.

"Aku akan memberikan _training_ singkat padamu, perhatikan."

Aku mengangguk dan mulai memperhatikan Christian bekerja. Dia memberiku banyak pengetahuan dan langkah-langkah yang harus kukerjakan selama menjabat sebagai salah satu asisten dari Kim Namjoon.

"Siang ini ada rapat di Renaissance hotel, kau akan ikut dengan kami."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Selamat bekerja, Mrs. Seokjin."

Christian tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menolak ataupun mengatakan hal lainnya karena dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku.

Barbara menatapku, "Kau beruntung sekali."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah bekerja sebagai asisten selama dua tahun tapi tidak pernah mereka mengajakku untuk pergi keluar untuk meeting. Kau pasti sangat berprestasi atau resumemu pasti bagus."

Aku berkedip, "Kurasa tidak juga."

Karena pekerjaan ini kuterima dengan sangat mendadak, aku memutuskan untuk membuat kopi di _pantry_ untuk sedikit menyegarkan kepalaku. Aku mendorong pintu ke arah pantry dan membuat kopi kemudian melangkah keluar untuk kembali ke mejaku.

' _A-aah..'_

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat mendengar suara desahan samar, aku mengerutkan dahiku dan menatap sekeliling dan mataku tidak sengaja melihat pintu tangga darurat yang tidak tertutup rapat. Aku menggerakkan tubuhku untuk melangkah mendekati pintu itu dan suara desahan itu semakin keras terdengar.

Jemariku bergerak untuk membuka sedikit pintu tangga darurat dan aku nyaris menjatuhkan kopiku saat melihat Barbara, seniorku, tengah sibuk mendesah-desah dengan tangan memegangi kepala seorang pria yang sibuk di antara pahanya.

Aku melangkah mundur dengan _shock_ dan tidak sengaja menabrak dada seseorang, aku berbalik dengan kecepatan cahaya dan mataku nyaris keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat Namjoon.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng panik, astaga, hari pertama magang dan sudah ketahuan saat mengintip kegiatan pribadi orang lain itu benar-benar gawat.

"Tidak perlu panik seperti itu." Namjoon tertawa kecil.

"Anda.. tidak merasa marah pada mereka?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Kenapa harus? Seks itu kebutuhan dan sejauh ini Barbara tidak pernah menelantarkan pekerjaannya. Aku tidak peduli mereka mau melakukannya di sini, selama pekerjaan tetap selesai, aku tidak keberatan."

Aku terdiam, gigiku bergerak menggigiti bibir bawahku karena gugup.

"Kau harus bersiap, kita akan berangkat untuk rapat."

"Oh ya, baiklah!" pekikku.

Aku yang gugup mencoba melangkah namun aku tidak sengaja menabrak Namjoon lagi dan kali ini membuat kopiku jatuh, aku memekik saat tersiram air panas dari kopi. Aku memeluk tanganku di dada dan meringis sakit.

"Astaga, perlihatkan tanganmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Perlihatkan saja!"

Dengan ragu-ragu aku mengulurkan tanganku dan Namjoon memperhatikan jemari kurusku yang mulai memerah karena tersiram air panas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan mencari salep atau semacamnya dan.."

Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku karena tiba-tiba Namjoon sudah membawa tanganku ke depan mulutnya dan menjilat tepat di kulitku yang memerah.

Mataku membulat dan aku bahkan lupa caranya bernapas, astaga, seorang pemimpin perusahaan seksi sedang menjilati jemariku!

"A-apa yang.."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dari tanganku dan menatap mataku yang masih membulat, "Air liur bisa menyembuhkan luka, kan?" dia menyeringai dan kurasa isi tubuhku baru saja meleleh.

Kurasa keputusanku untuk magang di tempat ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat salah.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Hahaha, tadinya mau oneshoot tapi ternyata ini terlalu panjang untuk menjadi oneshoot.

Oya, setiap kata-kata dan karakter yang ada di sini itu fiksi ya. fiksi!

Aku membuatnya seperti ini karena memang ya idenya begini. Entah kenapa. Hahaha

.

.

.

Oke, _review_?

.

.

.

 **Teaser**

"Aku asistennya, Kook. Asisten."

"Mana ada asisten yang diajak makan malam keluar?"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak kuat minum alkohol."

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu."

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

" _Well_ , tidak banyak. Kau mendorongku ke tempat tidur kemudian kau melepas pakaianmu lalu melepas pakaianku."

"Astaga.."

.

.

.

"Jungkook,"

"Ya?"

"Bunuh aku, _please_.."

.

.

.

"Jadi menurutmu dia adalah orang yang tepat?"

"Apa orang yang membuatku terangsang setiap waktu adalah orang yang tepat?"

 _See you in the next part!_


	2. Our Desire

**Desire**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Rate** : M

 **Status** : Part 2 of 2

 **Summary** :

"Aku akan membuatmu tampil luar biasa sehingga si pria pemimpin perusahaan seksi itu akan tertarik padamu." – Jungkook. / "Oh dengan segala hormat, Nona. Kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi." –Seokjin / NamJin, GS!Seokjin, AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU, GS!Seokjin, Jungkook.

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part. 2 : Our Desire.**

Aku tidak akan tahu apa yang kiranya akan terjadi pada jantungku kalau saja Christian tidak datang menghampiri kami dan mengatakan kalau kami akan berangkat lima puluh menit lagi dan Namjoon perlu menandatangani beberapa berkas yang sudah menumpuk di wajahnya.

Dewi batinku menjerit penuh syukur karena Christian adalah seseorang dengan wajah datar luar biasa, dia tidak bereaksi apapun saat melihat Namjoon yang berlutut di hadapanku dan menjilat jemariku. Apalagi di belakang kami masih terdengar suara desahan Barbara _(Sumpah, aku saja merona habis-habisan, tapi Christian tetap berekspresi datar walaupun suara itu benar-benar menjadi latar belakang percakapan kami)._

Aku berjalan mengikuti dua pria besar yang berjalan di hadapanku dengan langkah ragu, ini adalah kali pertamaku memasuki hotel mewah sekelas Renaissance. Logikaku berusaha keras memperingatkan sisi agak memalukan dalam diriku yang ingin sekali berdecak kagum melihat interior hotel yang berkelas. Untungnya semua karyawan hotel terlihat tidak memperhatikan kami, mereka menyapa kami dengan hormat dan mengantar Namjoon dan Christian menuju ruang rapat yang sudah dipesan di hotel ini.

Aku refleks membungkuk ringan saat kami memasuki ruang rapat karena yang berhadapan denganku saat itu adalah enam orang pria yang tengah membungkuk 90 derajat pada Namjoon dan Christian. Christian mengangguk dan menarik kursi untuk Namjoon sementara Namjoon hanya berdiri diam tanpa ekspresi.

Wow, sehebat itukah seorang Kim Namjoon di sini?

Mataku bergerak mengitari isi ruangan dengan gugup, astaga, aku amat sangat yakin semua orang akan melihat pupil mataku yang bergetar. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kucing tersesat di ruangan ini.

Aku mengulum bibirku sendiri dan agak tersentak saat sebuah tarikan lembut menyapa tangan kiriku dan ternyata itu Christian yang sudah menarik kursi untukku dan memintaku duduk di sebelahnya. Dia menggeser sebuah MacBook padaku sementara aku hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong dan bingung luar biasa.

"Perhatikan apa yang mereka bicarakan, catat apabila ada yang penting." Christian berbisik padaku dan aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya sekarang.

Aku melemparkan senyum penuh terima kasih padanya sebelum kemudian menyalakan MacBook yang kelihatannya masih 100% baru. Jemariku bergerak lincah mencatat apa yang kiranya penting dalam rapat kali ini, tapi setelah menutup dan menyimpan berkas itu aku baru sadar kalau aku benar-benar menyalin tiap kata yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang di ruang rapat ini.

Tanganku melayang dan menepuk dahiku pelan seraya merutuki betapa bodohnya diriku. Aku menghela napas kasar dan menutup MacBook itu dengan agak keras dan dua detik berikutnya mataku membulat.

MacBook itu berwarna _pink_! Astaga!

MacBook terbaru yang luar biasa itu berwarna _pink_ pastel kesukaanku!

Pandangan mataku terus meneliti MacBook itu dengan teliti selama lima detik berikutnya sampai aku tidak tahan untuk tidak melirik kedua pria yang duduk di sebelahku. Siapa yang memberi ide untuk memberi warna ini pada MacBook ini?

Apa Namjoon?

Kepalaku langsung menggeleng, seorang berkarisma dan sangat manly seperti dia tidak mungkin memberikan warna seperti ini. Warna _pink_ pastel ini sangat jarang disukai oleh orang lain kecuali dia maniak boneka Barbie dan juga _princess_ sepertiku. Aku mengangguk dengan senyum puas di wajahku kemudian jemariku yang baru dimanikur kemarin itu bergerak mengelus permukaan MacBook.

Aah, aku suka sekali warnanya~

"Ms. Seokjin, kita harus pergi sekarang."

Senyuman aneh di wajahku luntur seketika saat mendengar suara Christian, aku tersadar dari masa disorientasiku karena kecantikan benda tipis di hadapanku dan mataku segera berputar ke arah Christian. Aku mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku dan membereskan barang-barangku kemudian ikut berdiri bersamanya.

Setelah kami melangkah keluar dari ruang rapat aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menjerit malu karena tingkah memalukanku di dalam tadi. Astaga, aku ingat tadi keenam pria yang berada di sana tersenyum geli saat melihatku terburu-buru membereskan barang-barangku dan nyaris melompat berdiri untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Huhuhu, aku ingin tenggelam ke dasar bumi karena malu. Rasanya aku bisa melihat dewi batinku tengah bersembunyi di balik sofa dan tidak akan mau keluar selama 365 hari ke depan karena malu. Astaga, kenapa aku harus seperti ini?!

"Ms. Seokjin,"

Aku mengangkat pandanganku dan aku melihat Namjoon sedang menatapku dengan tajam, aku berkedip dua kali dan berdehem sebelum akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku kembali. "Ya, _Sir_?"

Matilah aku, dia pasti akan mengomeliku karena tingkah memalukanku tadi. Tamat sudah karir magangku di perusahaannya.

"Bersiaplah untuk keluar nanti malam jam 7, Christian akan menjemputmu."

Mataku membulat dengan sendirinya dan aku bisa merasakan telapak tanganku lembab karena keringat. Apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan? Aku memang sangat tidak fokus dan tidak mendengarkan apapun yang Namjoon dan Christian bicarakan saat kami keluar dari ruang rapat.

"M-maafkan saya, _Sir_. Tapi.. apa nanti malam ada rapat lainnya?" cicitku pelan, peganganku pada benda elektronik tipis berwarna pink di tanganku menguat. Sumpah, aku benar-benar terintimidasi oleh aura Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Astaga, matilah aku. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada karir magangmu, Seokjin.

"Ti-tidak.." cicitku semakin pelan, bahkan suara tikus pun lebih keras dari suaraku.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan satu langkah ke arahku, "Aku tidak mendengarmu."

Aku bisa mendengar suara saat kukuku mencengkram MacBook semakin keras, aku meneguk salivaku gugup dan menarik napas dalam sebelum mengeluarkan suaraku lagi. "S-saya tidak mendengarkan anda. Maaf.."

Namjoon melangkah mundur sementara aku menarik napas lega, _benar-benar lega_ , karena dia tidak berada dalam jarak berbahaya denganku.

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan malam hari ini. Jadi bersiaplah karena jam 7 nanti Christian akan menjemputmu."

"Ya?" ujarku kaget dengan mata membulat dan rahang yang jatuh.

Aku benar-benar jauh dari kata mempesona.

Namjoon tersenyum geli, "Kau mendengarku kali ini, Seokjin.."

Aku mengedip dengan bodoh sebelum kemudian aku mengangguk seperti robot.

Pandangan Namjoon turun ke MacBook yang sedang kupeluk dengan begitu erat di dadaku. "Dan bawa pulang itu bersamamu."

"Ya?"

Namjoon menatap mataku, "Benda itu milikmu. Aku meminta Christian membelikannya untukmu tadi pagi."

Astaga, apa ada hal lainnya yang bisa membuatku lebih terkejut dari ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ajakan makan malam dari seseorang seperti Kim Namjoon itu jauh lebih hebat daripada saat aku diterima kuliah di Seattle. Sungguh.

Dan karena itulah aku benar-benar mempersiapkan diriku. Tapi entah memang aku yang bodoh dan ceroboh atau aku yang sedang dalam masa tidak waras tadi siang,

Aku lupa sama sekali untuk menanyakan dimana kiranya Namjoon akan mengajakku makan malam.

Jadi sekarang aku terjebak bersama semua pakaianku yang sudah dikeluarkan dari lemari dan aku sendiri pusing memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya kupakai. Aku bukanlah seorang yang memperhatikan _fashion_ , aku membeli dan memakai apa yang menurutku nyaman dan memang pantas dipakai.

"Wow, apa kau akan pindah?"

Kepalaku terangkat dan aku langsung melihat Jungkook di ambang pintu dengan celana _jeans_ super pendek dan _tube top_ ketat dari kulit. Apa _roommate_ ku ini lupa kalau saat ini sudah memasuki musim gugur dan hawa di luar mulai menggigit? Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan cara berpakaiannya yang selalu bertentangan dengan musim.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pindah. Aku hanya sedang menentukan apa yang sebaiknya kukenakan malam ini."

Jungkook menjerit. Dan dia benar-benar menjerit dalam artian kata 'jerit' yang sesungguhnya.

Aku mengumpat dan menutup telingaku yang berdenging. "Kau jalang kurang ajar, kau baru saja merusak telingaku, sialan!"

Jungkook mengacuhkan umpatanku padanya dan melompat ke tempat tidurku yang penuh pakaian, "Kau akan berkencan?!" pekiknya dengan nada antusias yang mengalahkan anak TK di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

"Aku tidak akan berkencan, Jeon Jungkook."

"Lalu apa artinya semua ini? Kau tidak pernah mengacak lemarimu seperti ini. bahkan saat kau akan berkencan dengan pria aneh yang kau temui di fitur kencan _online_."

Aku memekik, "Kau sudah bersumpah tidak akan membahas dia lagi!"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya dan dengan acuh memperbaiki posisi _tube top_ nya yang turun. "Jadi siapa yang akan kau kencani kali ini? Apa aku akan mendapat kabar bagus seperti kau yang tidak akan menjadi perawan besok pagi?"

Aku melempar Jungkook dengan _bra_ ku sementara dia hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas ranjangku.

"Aku akan pergi makan malam dengan Namjoon Kim." Aku menarik sebuah gaun musim panas dan melemparkannya dalam lemari pakaianku, aku lupa kenapa aku mengeluarkan itu dari sana.

Jungkook menjerit. Lagi.

"Aku bersumpah kalau kau menjerit lagi, aku akan menjahit mulutmu dengan _dental floss_ ku!"

"Kau akan pergi makan malam dengan seorang pria paling seksi dan bujangan paling diminati?! Jalang sialan, apa yang kau makan sampai kau seberuntung itu?!"

Aku meringis, "Aku makan _sandwich_ tunamu yang anehnya luar biasa. Aku bersyukur aku masih hidup setelah menelan onggokan aneh itu." Lidahku keriting saat mengingat rasa luar biasa yang ada dalam _sandwich_ tuna buatan Jungkook.

"Hei, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan dan kau harus tampil luar biasa! Aku yakin ini tidak akan berujung pada makan malam biasa. Kau pasti akan berakhir di tempat tidurnya malam ini! Oh, atau kalau kau mau, aku tidak keberatan kau mengajaknya ke sini. Mungkin saja aku bisa menyaksikan seks panas kalian kan?"

"Kau maniak seks mesum sialan! Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku asistennya, Kook. Asisten."

"Mana ada asisten yang diajak makan malam keluar?" Jungkook tertegun, "Tunggu, kau asistennya? Kau magang sebagai asistennya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku belum cerita ya?"

Jungkook melompat dan menampar pantatku dengan keras hingga aku meringis, " _You're so fucking lucky, bitch_!"

"Bahasamu, Jeon. Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Oh, persetan, aku jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam banyak hal daripada dirimu." Jungkook melompat turun dari kasurku dan menatap kekacauan yang aku buat di kamar. "Nah, sekarang mana _cocktail dress_ yang kuberikan padamu natal dua tahun lalu?"

Mataku membulat, "Maksudmu gaun super pendek berwarna biru itu? Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan memakainya."

"Hei, kenapa tidak? Itu akan memudahkan kalian saat akan melakukan itu. Dia tidak perlu melucutimu, hanya perlu menurunkan bagian atas _dress_ dan sedikit mengangkat bagian bawahnya dan kau sudah terbuka seluruhnya."

Kali ini aku melempar Jungkook dengan slipper berwarna pink milikku, "Kau dan mulutmu itu memang perlu dijahit atau minimal dicuci dengan deterjen agar berhenti mengucapkan hal kotor."

"Jangan lakukan itu, mulutku ini kesayangannya V tahu."

"Dan kenapa itu bisa menjadi kesayangannya?"

"Tentu saja karena ' _pekerjaan menghisap_ 'ku yang luar biasa." Jungkook menepuk dadanya bangga.

Aku membulatkan mataku, "Astaga, keluarlah dari sini sebelum aku terseret masuk neraka karena berteman denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Christian menjemputku tepat pada waktunya dan aku benar-benar tersenyum menahan malu melihat betapa mewahnya mobil yang dibawa Christian ke tempat sesederhana flatku.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanyaku setelah menyamankan diri di kursi belakang mobil yang dikendarai Christian.

"Kita akan pergi ke kediaman Mr. Namjoon, Ms. Seokjin."

"Apa?" pekikku.

"Mr. Namjoon akan memasak makan malam untuk anda."

"Dia akan memasak?!" pekikku lagi.

Oh Tuhan, aku tidak percaya ini. Seorang Kim Namjoon memasak untukku dan aku akan makan malam di rumahnya? Apa di masa lalu aku ini pahlawan perang atau semacamnya? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa seberuntung ini?

Dalam hatiku aku bersyukur aku hanya mengenakan pakaian normal, _mini dress_ manis yang panjangnya sedikit diatas lutut dan juga mantel tipis milikku. Untung saja aku berhasil menahan Jungkook menjejalkan gaun-gaunnya yang seksi dan pendek padaku.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju rumah dari seorang Kim Namjoon jauh lebih singkat dari yang aku duga. Christian mengantarku hingga ke depan pintu sebuah _penthouse_ paling mewah di Seattle. Wow, aku yakin gajiku selama dua puluh lima tahun tidak akan cukup untuk membeli tempat semacam ini.

Aku berdiri dengan gugup di depan pintu _penthouse_ itu sementara Christian sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Dia bilang dia hanya berkewajiban untuk mengantarku sampai di sini dan aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, makanya aku hanya menekan _bell_ dengan kaku dan berusaha keras untuk menenangkan debar jantungku.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Hei,"

Dan mungkin aku harus mempertimbangkan untuk memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit demi kesehatan jantungku karena Kim Namjoon baru saja membuka pintu depan _penthouse_ nya dalam kondisi bertelanjang dada.

Dia bertelanjang dada, for god's sake!

Astaga, pemandangan indah tubuh penuh otot dan kekar serta perut dengan enam kotak di sana dan juga kulit _tan_ yang lezat benar-benar terpampang nyata di depan wajahku.

"Hai," ujarku gugup dan berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak memperhatikan tubuh atasnya yang lezat.

Dia membuka pintu lebih lebar, "Masuklah,"

Oh, apa aku boleh masuk ke pelukanmu? Kelihatannya lenganmu yang penuh otot itu akan pas sekali jika memelukku.

Aku melemparkan senyum gugup dan berusaha mengacuhkan dewi batinku yang sudah keluar dari bawah sofa dan tengah mengipasi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Pastanya hampir siap, duduklah dulu. Atau kau lebih memilih untuk melihatku memasak?"

"Aku bisa memperhatikanmu semalaman." ujarku tanpa sadar.

Namjoon tersenyum geli, "Ya, itu terdengar menyenangkan."

Kesadaranku kembali ke dalam tubuhku dan aku menampar pipiku karena sudah mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu.

Namjoon berjalan ke dapurnya dan mulai memasak kembali sementara aku berdiri kaku di ambang pintu dapur dan memperhatikannya memasak dengan cekatan. Uuh, otot punggungnya membuatku ingin melompat dan memeluknya tapi untungnya aku masih memiliki kontrol diri yang baik sehingga aku lebih memilih untuk mencengkram gaunku daripada melompat memeluk Namjoon.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak."

Namjoon tertawa, "Aku bisa melakukan apapun, Nona."

"Aku tidak sering menemukan pria yang bisa memasak."

Namjoon melirikku, "Dan apakah kau bisa memasak?"

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Oh ya, karena aku yakin aku bisa mati kalau membiarkan Jungkook memasak. Dia dan dapur adalah musuh besar."

Namjoon berbalik dan menuangkan pasta dengan aroma gurih dan menggugah selera makan ke dua buah piring. "Semoga kau suka."

"Aku pasti suka," ujarku cepat.

Namjoon tersenyum dan duduk di meja makan, aku refleks menarik kursi di hadapan Namjoon. "Apa kau selalu tidak mengenakan pakaian saat memasak?" tanyaku.

Namjoon tersenyum geli padaku, "Aku memakai pakaian, Nona. Ini namanya celana, dan aku memang tidak memakai apapun lagi di baliknya, tapi memakai ini bisa disebut memakai pakaian, kan?"

Oh Tuhanku, Kim Namjoon berada di hadapanku hanya dengan celana bahan katun yang membungkus kaki panjangnya!

Kurasa dewi batinku sudah pingsan di dalam sana.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menunduk, "Ya, kau benar."

Namjoon menjalin jemarinya di bawah dagu dan menatapku, "Aku justru penasaran dengan apa yang kau pakai di balik gaunmu itu."

Aku tersentak, astaga, apakah percakapan semacam ini dilegalkan?

"Kenapa diam? Apa kau tidak memakai apapun di baliknya? Karena jika iya, itu akan menjadi suatu kejutan yang menyenangkan untukku."

Aku mengedip dengan cepat, tenggorokanku kering dan bibirku terasa menempel satu dengan yang lainnya sehingga aku berdehem dan menjilat bibirku pelan sebelum menjawab. "Aku memakai.."

"Aku suka melihatmu menjilat bibirmu, membuatku ingin menjilatnya juga."

Aku kehabisan kata-kata, aku terpaku menatap Namjoon sementara dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam dengan pandangan mata yang membakar jiwaku.

Kami bertatapan selama tiga detik sebelum Namjoon berdiri dan dengan cepat memutari meja untuk menghampiriku, menarikku berdiri, dan menciumku.

Oh Tuhan, isi kepalaku terasa meledak saat aku merasakan bibirnya yang panas menekan bibirku yang melunak dengan sendirinya untuk menerima tekanan mendesak darinya. Dia melepaskan ciuman kami dan aku terengah-engah karena gairah dan suatu kelaparan yang amat sangat akan pria yang sedang memelukku saat ini.

"Astaga, aku begitu menginginkanmu, Seokjin.." ujar Namjoon parau seraya mengelus bibir bawahku.

Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya dan aku merona saat melihat betapa dia terlihat bernafsu untukku. Wow, aku tidak pernah tahu aku bisa membuat pria terlihat seperti itu.

"A-aku.."

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih?" tanyanya cepat.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, bukan itu, aku.."

"Kau sedang menstruasi?"

Aku menggeleng lagi, "Bukan, aku.."

"Oh, kau tidak perlu khawatir, sayang. Aku sehat dan aku memiliki stok kondom lebih dari cukup untuk kita. Aku tidak akan membuatmu hamil sebelum waktunya." Namjoon mengecupi rahangku dan aku mencengkram bisepnya untuk mempertahankan diri.

Tuhan, dia dan sentuhannya benar-benar melelehkanku hingga ke dasar.

"Aku.. aku masih perawan."

Gerakan Namjoon terhenti seketika, dia menatapku dan bergeming.

Aku tercekat, aku baru saja sadar bahwa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu. Harusnya aku diam saja dan memberikan segalanya padanya, seharusnya aku diam saja. Seharusnya aku diam dan semuanya akan berakhir malam ini, aku tidak akan menjadi gadis perawan lagi.

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, tapi melihat pandangan gamang di mata Namjoon membuatku sadar bahwa Namjoon menginginkanku untuk semacam one night stand biasa sedangkan aku benar-benar menunggu seseorang untuk mengklaimku seutuhnya.

Sialan, sisi melankolis di dalam diriku mengambil alih dan mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, kurasa aku harus pergi." ujarku sebelum melepaskan pelukan Namjoon dan berlari meninggalkan _penthouse_ nya yang mewah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah aku beruntung atau bagaimana, yang jelas aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena keesokkan harinya adalah hari Sabtu dan itu berarti aku tidak perlu pergi ke kantor untuk menemui Kim Namjoon. Sungguh, rasanya aku tidak sanggup menatap wajahnya setelah kejadian yang terjadi di rumahnya yang mewah.

Aku menghabiskan sisa hari itu untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah, menonton TV seharian dan juga menghabiskan stok es krim di flat kami. Jungkook yang tahu suasana hatiku hanya diam memperhatikan dan sesekali mencegahku untuk makan es krim lainnya karena menurut penglihatannya aku sudah menghabiskan tiga ember es krim dalam satu siang.

"Aku khawatir kau akan menenggak cairan pembersih, Seokjin. Kau mau cerita apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menggeleng dan menenggelamkan wajahku di antara lipatan lututku dan mulai menangis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku semelankolis ini. Apa ini karena aku baru saja menolak pria sempurna seperti Namjoon hanya karena keperawananku atau bagaimana? Tapi aku ini warga Korea dengan tradisi yang kuat di tubuhku. Aku tidak peduli budaya bebas di sini, tapi aku selalu mengingat ucapan nenekku untuk melakukan itu hanya dengan suamiku kelak.

Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan sekarang. Aku jelas tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah mau menemui Namjoon setelah kejadian semalam. Gila, rasanya aku lebih memilih menceburkan diri di kolam piranha daripada pergi ke sana.

"Oh sudahlah, aku muak melihatmu seperti ini. Sekarang cuci mukamu dan ikut aku."

"Kemana?" ujarku seraya menatap Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Ke _bar_ , V dan _band_ nya akan tampil malam ini. Jadi daripada aku pergi tapi terus mengkhawatirkanmu yang dalam kondisi mental tidak stabil, sebaiknya kau ikut denganku."

"Aku tidak mau ke _bar_."

"Ikut saja."

"Jungkook, aku tidak mau."

Jungkook mendesis geram, "Ikut aku atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Aku tersentak dan mengangguk pelan, Jungkook yang berada di hadapanku benar-benar menyeramkan.

"B-baiklah.."

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya kupikir V adalah pria berandalan biasa mengingat statusnya yang seorang vokalis _band rock._ Tapi setelah bertemu dengannya, aku sadar kalau dia sama hiperaktifnya dengan Jungkook dan dia memiliki senyum yang lucu.

Rambut berwarna oranye pudarnya bergerak lembut setiap kali dia tertawa dan dia suka sekali mengacaknya. Aku suka melihat interaksi diantara V dan Jungkook, rasanya kedua orang itu memang sangat cocok bersama-sama.

 _Member band_ V yang lainnya ada dua orang lagi, satu bernama J-Hope, _drummer_ dan _rapper_ mereka, sementara satu lagi bernama JM, _keyboardist_ sekaligus vokal kedua setelah V. J-Hope memiliki rambut seperti jamur dengan warna coklat gelap dan dia selalu tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia miliki di senyumnya, tapi aku selalu ikut tersenyum tiap kali dia tersenyum.

Sedangkan JM adalah sosok penggoda ulung lainnya seperti V. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat terang dan aku benci mengakuinya, tapi dia memiliki tubuh yang seksi dan otot-otot yang menyembul di tempat yang tepat.

V sendiri memegang posisi _bass_ dan juga vokal utama di _band_ nya. Mungkin karena suaranya yang terlampau berat dan tidak sesuai dengan senyumnya yang secerah matahari. Dan JM juga memiliki senyum yang bagus.

Intinya mereka bertiga benar-benar tidak cocok menyandang title sebagai _member band rock_. Mereka lebih cocok bergabung dalam grup _acapella_ jika melihat wajah mereka.

"Yo, kau Seokjin, kan? Kau mau pesan apa?" JM bertanya padaku yang sejak tadi hanya diam bersama mereka di meja yang dipesan V malam ini.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku kurang suka alkohol."

 _Well_ , sebenarnya aku tidak bisa minum alkohol. Aku sangat payah dalam urusan alkohol dan mungkin toleransi alkholku lebih rendah daripada anak remaja.

"Eeyy, jangan begitu. Akan kupesankan _cocktail_ manis yang pasti disukai oleh gadis manis sepertimu. Tunggu ya." JM berdiri dari sofa dan setengah berlari ke arah meja _bartender_ sebelum aku sempat mencegahnya.

Tak lama kemudian pria itu kembali dengan sebuah gelas dan dia meletakkannya di hadapanku. "Minumlah, kau pasti suka."

Aku tersenyum padanya dan meraih gelas di hadapanku dan mulai menyesapnya sedikit. _Well_ , JM benar soal rasa minuman ini, rasanya manis. Aku meletakkan gelasku dan menatapnya, "Ini enak."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan suka. Ayo, minum lagi."

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak sadar sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, yang jelas aku sudah menenggak gelas cocktail keempatku dan kali ini kepalaku mulai pusing. "Uuh, kurasa aku butuh mencari udara segar."

Aku mengacuhkan panggilan JM dan memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar, aku berdiri dengan tangan yang kumasukkan ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ ku. Aku menghela napas dan bersyukur karena hawa dingin berhasil mengembalikan sedikit kesadaranku.

Kakiku bergerak-gerak karena hawa dingin dan aku mengangkat kepalaku.

Dan aku melihat dia disana.

Dia.

Kim Namjoon.

Sedang berdiri di hadapanku dengan pakaian santainya yang seksi, sebuah celana _jeans_ dan juga _sweater_ abu-abu, serta rambut pirang platinanya yang berantakan.

"Seokjin?" ujarnya seraya berjalan menghampiriku.

Aku tersentak dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap saat dia sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"A-aku.."

"Yo, Seokjin! Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

Kami berdua menoleh ke arah asal suara dan aku melihat JM tengah berlari kecil ke arah kami dan dia merangkul bahuku.

"Aku sudah memesankan minuman lagi untukmu. Ayo,"

Aku melirik Namjoon dan aku bersumpah kalau pandangan bisa membunuh, JM pasti sudah mati.

" _Sorry, dude. But she's with me_." Namjoon menarikku dengan posesif dan aku meringis pelan karena rasa pusing di kepalaku semakin menjadi.

JM mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Uh, _okay. Sorry._ " Dia melemparkan senyuman kecilnya padaku dan Namjoon kemudian berlalu dari hadapan kami.

Aku mengerang pelan dan memijat pelipisku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon khawatir.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak kuat minum alkohol."

Namjoon memperhatikanku, "Ya, aku bisa lihat itu."

Aku meringis lagi dan berusaha keras mengerahkan tenagaku untuk membuka mataku dan aku melihat bayangan Namjoon yang kabur di depan mataku dan secara perlahan rasanya dia berubah menjadi banyak.

"Oh, kau ada tiga." ujarku melantur dan kemudian aku tidak ingat apapun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepalaku terasa begitu sakit hingga rasanya aku ingin membenturkannya ke dinding terdekat. Aku mengeluarkan suara erangan tertahan dan perlahan membuka mataku yang melekat kuat seperti direkatkan oleh lem super. Dan akhirnya ketika mataku terbuka, yang aku lihat adalah sebuah kursi malas di dekat pintu kaca. Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan mengusak wajahku di bantal dan aku tertegun.

Sejak kapan bantalku beraroma maskulin seperti ini? Seingatku aku memakai shampoo aroma _strawberry_ dan masker wajah cokelat. Jadi seharusnya bantalku didominasi oleh aroma manis dan menenangkan. Mataku terbuka seutuhnya dan aku bergerak bangun perlahan untuk mencoba mengenali ruangan tempatku berada.

Uuh, kepala pusing karena _hangover_ dan tempat asing merupakan kombinasi yang buruk. Apalagi jika saat ini aku tidak berbusana, itu pasti seperti mimpi buruk.

Aku terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk rambutku, helaian cokelat lembut itu jatuh ke tubuhku yang terbalut _sweater_ tipis yang berukuran besar.

Tunggu, _sweater_?

Semalam aku pergi dengan _crop tee_ ketat kesukaanku!

Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada dan mencoba menggali ingatanku mengenai kejadian semalam. Aku ingat aku pergi ke _bar_ bersama Jungkook kemudian dia mengenalkan _member band_ V yang lain. Aku ingat semalam JM begitu _clingy_ dan dia membelikanku bergelas-gelas _cocktail_ manis yang enak.

 _Oh my God,_

Apakah aku dan JM?

 _ **Cklek**_

Seolah menjawab semua pertanyaanku, pintu kamar itu terbuka dan aku yakin aku akan melihat rambut coklat terang JM. Tapi yang kulihat adalah seseorang berambut pirang platina yang sedang mengeringkan wajahnya.

Astaga,

Pirang platina?!

Handuk itu turun dengan gerakan perlahan dan napasku berhenti saat melihat Kim Namjoon di sana.

Tuhanku, apa yang sudah terjadi?!

"Hei, sudah bangun? Sudah minum aspirinnya?" sapa Namjoon ringan.

Aspirin?

"Uh, ya. Nanti." aspirin bisa menunggu tapi rasa penasaranku tidak bisa menunggu.

Aku memperhatikan Namjoon yang sekarang bergerak mengusak rambutnya, "Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Namjoon melepaskan handuknya dan berbalik menatapku, " _Well_ , tidak banyak. Kau melepaskan pakaianmu kemudian melepaskan pakaianku."

"Astaga," ujarku seraya meremas rambutku kuat.

Namjoon tertawa, "Tapi hanya itu. Kurasa itu efek mabukmu, jadi aku memakaikanmu pakaian dan tidur."

Kepalaku terangkat dengan begitu cepat hingga aku mengerang sakit karena rasa pusingnya.

"Slow down, baby. Kau akan melukai kepala cantikmu itu. Minumlah aspirinnya." ujar Namjoon khawatir dengan dahi berkerut.

Aku berdehem pelan, "Jadi tidak terjadi apapun semalam?"

"Tidak. Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya aku membawa gadis ke rumahku untuk tidur."

 _Wait, what?!_

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Aku tidak pernah melalukan _one night stand_ di sini."

Uh, wow. Ini baru berita.

Dahiku berkerut samar. Kalau dia bilang dia tidak pernah melakukan _one night stand_ di sini, kenapa waktu itu dia begitu bernafsu padaku saat kami di rumahnya?

"Kalau yang kau pikirkan adalah kejadian di malam itu, maka jawabannya adalah karena aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kencan semalamku."

A-apa?

Namjoon bergerak menghampiriku yang masih terduduk di ranjang dan mengurungku diantara pengannya. "Aku begitu tertarik padamu. Kau terlihat begitu adiktif dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku berhasil mencicipimu."

Aku mengerjap dengan cepat, aku tidak boleh jatuh ke kesedihan yang sama. Tapi ada sudut hatiku yang mengatakan ini terlalu cepat. Kami hanya atasan dan asistennya dan kami baru bertemu beberapa hari belakangan.

Jadi ini jelas tidak benar.

"Maaf, kurasa aku harus pergi." aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan beringsut turun. Aku melihat gaunku di kursi dan segera mengambilnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di ruangannya dan mengunci pintunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memutar kunci flatku dan melangkah masuk ke dalam flat mungilku. Kakiku melangkah dengan begitu lesu dan mendung menggelayuti wajahku. Ketika aku menginjak lantai ruang depan, hal yang aku lihat adalah Jungkook, dengan kedua kaki terentang, duduk di sofa, dan kepala oranye pudar berada di antara pahanya.

Biasanya aku akan menjerit dan melempar Jungkook dan teman kencannya dengan bantal. Tapi kali ini yang kulakukan hanya berdiri dengan pandangan kosong.

" _Fuck_ , Seokjin!" pekik Jungkook seraya mendorong kepala yang tadinya berada di antara pahanya.

Sosok pria itu terjatuh dan ternyata dia adalah V, dia mengusap bibirnya dan menatapku.

"Uh, hai?" ujarnya canggung.

Jungkook merapikan penampilannya dan memakai celana dalamnya kembali. "Seokjin, hai. Kau mau ke kamarmu?"

Aku menatap Jungkook dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja airmataku mengalir.

" _God_ , apa yang terjadi?" ujar Jungkook panik seraya menghampiriku.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi." ujar V kemudian dia merapikan penampilannya dan berjalan menghampiri Jungkook, " _I'll call you, Babe_."

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian dia menarikku ke sofa. "Kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu?"

"Jungkook,"

"Ya?"

"Bunuh aku, _please_.."

Ada jeda selama tiga detik yang penuh kesunyian hingga aku merasakan kedua tangan Jungkook menangkup kepalaku.

"Astaga, apa kepalamu terbentur?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau membuatku cemas."

Aku menatap Jungkook dan menghambur memeluknya dan mengeluarkan tangisanku di sana. Sungguh kami berdua terlihat seperti pemeran utama dalam opera sabun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku." isakku keras, "Aku selalu menginginkan dia tapi aku takut. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Dia? Maksudmu Kim Namjoon?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengusap wajahku yang basah, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Jungkook mengusap daguku, "Sayang, apa kau mencintainya?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku, "Entahlah, aku hanya.. menginginkannya."

"Apakah menurutmu dia orang yang tepat?"

Aku meremas rambutku, "Aku tidak tahu. Apa menurutmu orang yang selalu membuatku terangsang setiap waktu adalah orang yang tepat?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatapku. Disaat seperti ini dia benar-benar terlihat seperti kelinci kecil yang baik, sungguh jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu seperti kelinci binal yang nakal.

"Menurutku,"

 _ **Ting Tong**_

"Orang bodoh macam apa yang bertamu sepagi ini dan merusak momen kita?" gerutu Jungkook.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin itu V?" ujarku acuh.

Jungkook berdiri dari posisinya, "Entahlah, biar aku saja yang membukanya. Kau tunggu di sini saja."

Aku mengangguk dan saat Jungkook meninggalkan sofa, aku menghela napas pelan. Kepalaku masih berdenyut karena _hangover_ dan isi kepalaku benar-benar kusut seperti _earphone_ yang dijejalkan ke dalam saku _skinny jeans_ yang ketat.

"Uh, Seokjin.."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Jungkook berdiri dengan gugup di dekat sofa. "Ya? Siapa yang datang?"

Jungkook menggigit sudut bibirnya, "Kurasa sebaiknya kau melihatnya sendiri."

Dahiku mengerut dengan sendirinya, "Apa itu kurir? Tandatangani saja, kita selalu melakukan itu, kan?"

Jungkook menggerakkan kakinya dengan gelisah, "Astaga, cepat keluar dan temui dia."

Aku terdiam kemudian menggangguk pasrah. "Baiklah."

Kakiku bergerak menuju pintu depan flat yang tidak ditutup rapat oleh Jungkook dan saat aku menarik pintu itu membuka, aku melihat sosok seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut pirang platina berdiri di depan pintuku.

Apa yang seorang Kim Namjoon lakukan di depan rumahku?

Namjoon menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kuartikan, "Seokjin, ayo kita menikah."

Hah? Apa?

Apa ini kejutan lainnya dari Tuhan untukku?

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Coming Soon**

 **The next series..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** _ **Passion**_ **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Released as soon as possible**

 **.**

.

P.S:

Passion ini sequelnya Desire. Hehehe

Bisa release sekarang, bisa setelah ramadhan. Hahaha

.

.

Review? XD

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
